Alone With You
by even angels fall
Summary: "What the heck do you mean scantily clad miko?" The scandalized girl answered while imitating the disinterest voice of the Taiyoukai - Written for Kirai's NeverEnding Title Challenge on Dokuga - Please Comment!


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and it's character are the property of Rumiko Takashi

**A/N:** This fic was written for a Challenge on Dokuga.

FT/EAF

"There is no way that you're going up there alone with HIM, wench" Inuyasha said … well screamed at Kagome while pointing to his brother.

"Come on, Inuyasha! Stop being a baby..." commented the kitsune sitting on Kagome's shoulder "You know she needs to go up there and the only one able to bring her there is Sesshomaru."

"I'll show you who's the baby…" the hanyou retorted, grabbing the kitsune by the tail, and preparing himself to hit the kit.

"Inuyasha… Osuwari!" Kagome had had enough of the half-demon. He had been getting more and more overbearing since the Lord of the Western land had join the little group of friends in their quest for Naraku.

Unfortunately for Kagome, it meant more fights and headaches caused for apparently no reason at all. This time around, the pompous ass had decided that although he couldn't bring Kagome at the mountain top, due to too many risks of losing to his demon side, that he would not allow her go with the Taiyoukai, who was the only who knew his way around well enough to be able to find the Shikon jewel that was apparently waiting for them and who did have the power to subdue his demon side. And so, once again she had to "sit" her friend because to his bad behaviour toward herself and the Kit.

"What was that for, wench?" he asked once he removed himself off the ground.

Blinking a couple of times, the modern girl looked at her friend very calmly. "O-SU-WA-RI" she said, separating the syllables of the word, giving the command as much force as she could.

Looking at the Demon lord, giving him a nod, she started walking toward the mountain hill, not waiting for Inuyasha to pry himself from the grater that his body had formed.

"Kagome is really scary when she's like this" Shippo said to the Monk who, in turned, nodded at the Kit's affirmation.

The group of two had been walking for a few hours. Sesshomaru had taking place in front of the miko and walked without looking back to see if the young woman was, in fact, following. "_If she wasn't, it was her lost!_" he thought to himself.

Although the miko was tired, she pushed on without a request for a pit stop. Without understanding why, she had this feeling of urgency to reach the highest point on the mountain possible before something happened… Something like what? She had no idea but the Taiyoukai seemed to know exactly what was coming, thus making him walk faster then usual.

The demon Lord had been looking at the sky since they had left the bottom of the mountain, and it wasn't announcing anything good. As they progressed up the side of said mountain, he had seen the sky covering itself with clouds and the air, that had been refreshing in the hot summer day at the bottom of the mountain, was and had rapidly changed to cool and crisp in a matter of hours, and it was quickly becoming frigid. What he had dreaded the most appeared to be happening.

Suddenly slowing down the paced, the Lord of the Western land looked at the miko over his shoulder. "We better find shelter." He noted to the young woman, before continuing on his way.

"What? Why?" The modern girl, who had been lost in her thoughts, hadn't completely grasped and understood what had been said and the reason why the Taiyoukai had suddenly spoke to her after hours of complete silence.

"Look at the sky." The demon lord said

"Yeah, what about the sky?" retorted the young woman looking up, still not understand what the Inuyoukai was trying to make her comprehend.

"It will snow shortly and unless this Sesshomaru is mistaken, ningen don't farewell in the snow… especially scantily clad miko." He said over his shoulder still hiking through the mountain terrain.

"What the hell do you mean _**scantily clad miko**_?" The scandalized girl answered while imitating the disinterest voice of the Taiyoukai as she repeated what he had the nerve to say to her.

"Surely, miko, you are not as dumb as you sound." snapped the Demon who had stop and had turned to look at the miko, unimpressed with her little mimics.

Exhaling loudly, Kagome passed beside the Lord and taking the lead, head raised high, mumbling something about pompous jackass of a demon dog not deserving an answer. The miko walked for another half an hour to 45 minutes, before she finally understood what the Taiyoukai had been trying to tell her when a breeze of frigid air curled around her small body and froze her to the bones. .Suddenly shivering, the young woman wrapped her arms around herself trying to regain the precious heat that had been lost with that icy cold breeze..

Looking at the miko's trembling form, the Lord stopped in his path and surveyed their surroundings. "Stay!" he ordered, before he disappeared behind a huge rock to their immediate right.

Standing there, Kagome looked from right to left and from up to down the mountain side, wondering what the hell the Inuyoukai was doing leaving her alone to be attack by anything passing by especially without telling her where he had gone. Moving slightly to see where he had disappeared, he suddenly reappeared right in front of her scaring her out of her wits.

"Miko, hadn't I told you to stay?" the demon demanded.

"Yes, you did... But…" the young woman was cut sort in her answer by the Lord of The Western land's "Hn!" Narrowing her eyes, doing a very good imitation of the present demon lord who was standing in front of her, Kagome grounded her teeth in frustration. "You are really getting on my nerves, you know that?" she said, irritation dripping from every words.

"Hn!" was the Taiyoukai's respond to her annoyed question.

Growling in her throat, the young women gave the Sesshomaru a meaningful look.

Ignoring her childish feats, the Inuyoukai extended his arms toward the boulder behind which he had disappeared not too long ago. "Behind, you'll find an entrance. Make preparation for the night." He said and left her there.

Not looking where he had gone, Kagome followed his instruction. Behind the boulder she found an entrance, as indicated, of about 6 foot high and 4 foot large with a long corridor that give way to a cavern in the rock the size of a large room. Looking around, quickly taking note that there was only one way in and out, the young woman started thinking when she heard a sound behind. Turning around, Kagome regarded with disapproval the Demon who was standing in front of her carrying an armful of fire wood.

"You are shitting me, right? There is no way I'm staying here alone with you!" she retorted, pointing at the cavern then at the Taiyoukai.

"And why not miko?" the demon asked while deposing his fire wood in a pile beside a bunch of rocks place in a circle.

"Like you're not going to kill me!" She sarcastically replied.

"Hn!" Levelling an indifferent eye on her, he countered. "Like you are worth my time!"

"OH! Oh! That's fresh!" She answered angrily. Raising her hand over her shoulder, to indicate that the miko had enough of him, she walked away from the Taiyoukai, fuming.

Standing near the cave's entrance, she sighed. He had the most impossible way of getting on her nerves and he didn't even know it, which added insult to injury. Stealing a look at the Taiyoukai over her shoulder, Kagome smiled softly as he bended to pick up a few pieces of wood to start a fire, giving her a nice view of his rear end. Crossing her arms over her chest, she hugged herself, as the skies turned a shade paler of grey becoming almost white. The air, that had but a few hours before a cooling sensation to it, had swiftly became freezing leaving the mountain side with a dangerous and treachery climb on a slippery surface, indicating, indeed, that there was a snow storm coming.

Moving further away from the cavern's entry, the young woman wished there was a way they could close the gap before it let anymore cold air inside. Going to her big yellow bag, Kagome tugged out of it two gray, wool blankets, before wrapping one around her shoulders, wishing she had dressed more appropriately before starting this hike. Looking over at the Demon lord, she wondered if he would need one later on tonight. Taking the other one, the one that was the bigger of the two, she walked up to where Sesshomaru was standing, inspecting the starting fire. "Here! You might need it later" the young woman said handing him the blanket.

Turning to look at what she was offering, The Inuyoukai's eyes rested on her face, before looking at on the gray wool blanket. "Hn!" was his answer before he took the offering from her.

Frowning, the miko stood there. Surely Taiyoukai knew the polite respond to her offer... When he turned his back on her and continued doing what he had been doing, the young woman saw red. "You Know when people are nice to you the polite thing to say is "Thank you"!" she said, poking the Demon lord in the arm with her finger as if to get his full attention, something that could have very well killed her. Instead of attacking the young woman, the Lord of the Western Land looked at where she had poked him, looked at the miko, and then turned his head back to the fire before he "Hn!" in disinterest.

"Aaaaarrrrrggghhhh!" throwing her arms over her head, making the blanket fall slightly before she could catch it, the miko had the feeling she would explode from the aggravation she felt toward the demon. Turning around, the young maiden kept her distance with the Taiyoukai, giving him the silence treatment as the day quickly became night bringing with it the snow storm they had been waiting.

The only sound in the cave was the echo of the whistling wind and the crackling of the fire. Every now and then, the miko would steal a look at the demon Lord, and each time a sigh would resound in the cavern. The Taiyoukai on the other end was silence as a marble stone figure. Sometimes, the miko wondered if he was still breathing, but never dared to ask, knowing full well it would only end in frustration on her part.

As the winter storm grew closer and closer, the temperature dropped considerably inside the grotto that was their only protection against Mother Nature. The snow was rapidly falling. Thousands and thousands of snowflakes were blown here and there. Some penetrated the cave but rapidly dissolved as they got closer to the pair of silent figure sitting near the fire. A good two feet of snow was blocking the entrance of the cavern, yet the wind still found a way in, freezing the rock floor on which the figures where sitting on.

"I'm cold" the miko noted to herself, shivering under her blanket, as the powerful wind blew a gust that entered the little cave, making the air inside cooler. Two hours had passed since she had said anything, the Taiyoukai was surprised she had hold her tongue for so long , but then again, she had been silent all day long as they had hiked their way up to the mountain top. He wasn't surprised she was cold, she had been sitting so far away from the fire, he had wondered a few times if she could feel the warmed coming from the fire.

"Come here!" He responded, patting the ground beside him in a very unlike him manner as he opened his own blanket in a sign of welcome. When the young woman only turned his way to give him a look that spoke volumes on her answer to his offer, Sesshomaru stopped his ministration and closed his blanket tighter around himself "As you wish, miko." He said in an unconcerned voice, resuming his aforementioned marble stone figure imitation.

"If you would've been nicer, maybe I wouldn't feel the way I do right now about your offer." She said, teeth shuddering as she tried wrapping her blanket around her shoulder tighter.

"You are being silly, miko." He stated looking at the young girls face, realizing her lips had a slightly blue-ish color to them and that her skin was a frosty white mask on her face. "Come here!" The lord ordered this time, staring at the girl.

Looking at the Inuyoukai from the corner of her eye, Kagome "Hn!" in a very Sesshomaru way, but didn't move from her sitting position.

In a blur of movement, she was suddenly sitting on the Taiyoukai's crossed legs, his arms were wrapped around her blanket covered chest, inside his on blanket. "Gaaaaahhhh!" she screamed as she tried desperately to remove herself from his arms.

"Miko, stop moving." Was the simple command from the Demon Lord, but in vain, she kept trying to remove herself from her trappings, until something long and hard poked her in the back rear. Frozen on place, eyes wide, the young woman sat there, barely breathing, unmoving, and back straight as a wood board. The sound of swallowing reverberated throughout the cavern, as the two figures sat near the fire.

"Please release me." Was the whispered plea of the miko, as she felt the manhood of the demon she was sitting on "say hello" at the sound of her voice. Taking a deep breath, she moved slightly, trying to make more room between herself and the "thing" behind her. A growl echoed all the way through her bones as her movement did nothing more then arouse the youkai. "Stop moving, miko." The reinstated order was said between clenched teeth, as his arms encircled her body in a tighter grip.

Feeling the pressure of the Demon's arms around her torso, the young woman couldn't help the images of them together to flow in her mind eyes. A moan escaped the miko's throat before she could put a stop to it, making the arms that were encircling her tighten even more. Resting her head on the Demon's shoulder, trying her best to control her breathing, she felt fingers slowly snake their way in between her shirt and her skin before resting themselves on her flat stomach. Her breathing hitched in her throat awaiting another movement from the Taiyoukai. Again a moan escaped her lips, unable to stop the flow of liquid thoughts that were forming in her body.

The smell of her desire was enough to cloud all of his best judgments. As each and every movement on his part made the miko moan in the sweetest voice he had ever heard, he made sure his touch were languorous and inviting to entice the miko to his arms and to so much more.

Slowly moving his hand higher on her stomach his finger found a contraption that was holding the miko's breast. Curious as to what this material device was, he got up from his sitting position, holding the miko in his arms, before laying the young girl on the blankets that had covered them from the cold in the cavern. Unbuttoning her shirt slowly, he was surprise to see the longing in her eyes, as he undressed her. The material that was found covering her breast looked a lot like silk yet wasn't as fancy. Touching her breast through the material, her small body awakened at his very touch.

Unable to stop himself, Sesshomaru brought his mouth to her fabric covered breast, making circles with his tongue around the small pebble that had formed at the top of her mounts, drawing a moan of pleasure from the miko, as her body arched from the stone floor. Craving for more, the miko pushed the demon back just a little so she could sit to remove the clothing articles that were hindering his progress to her nakedness.

Laying back, wearing only her little green skirt and a smirk, the miko called the Inuyoukai to herself by bending her forefinger a couple of times. With the Lord of the Western land in between her thighs, the young maiden gave a little whimper, as a look of pure lust crossed the demon's eyes. It was a powerful thrill that stroked the young girl's ego as she saw that look of hunger directed towards her.

Her little hand found its way to the Demon lord's erected manhood, giving it a few languorous caresses as a mixture between a purr and a growl was heard from the Inuyoukai's throat. Feeling the liquid desire pool between her hips, the young girl let out her own meows of pleasure as the Lord of The Western land's hand travelled southward to find her little bundle of joy through her undergarment. In a flick on his wrist, the young maiden found herself panty-less and demanding more of her lover's touch. In another swift movement the girl found herself completely nude

Cheeks aflame, eyes half closed, her tongue licked and her teeth nibbled her parted lips, as Sesshomaru's hands and mouth travelled all over her bare skin. Kagome racked her nails on her lover's back, as his mouth found a nestling place in between her parted thighs, enabling him to bring her to a new height in pleasure, making the miko's breathing erratic at best. The young woman, lost in ecstasy, panted, moaned, and cried her desire to the Kami.

Her whole body vibrated as her need for the demon grew to impossible heights. A feeling of hollowness and urgency for something more made her move to reach between her thighs to pull on the demon's arms to make him crawl over her body "Please..." she whispered to the Taiyoukai, unable to express exactly what it was she wanted from him.

She finally fell asleep against the back of the big white dog, covers covering her from the chilly air in the cave. Resting his head on his front paw, Sesshomaru, finally being able to relaxed, he himself fell asleep.


End file.
